Caminos paralelos, destinos entrelazados
by lady luinwen
Summary: Que hubiera pasado si Voldemort no hubiera muerto a manos de Harry Potter? si la verdad fuera mucho más oscura de lo que se imaginan. un final alternativo para la saga de Hp y un comienzo de vida distinto para todos


Bueno, antes de comenzar siempre es bueno hacer las aclaraciones pertinentes

1. Todo el universo de Harry Potter y sus personajes **pertenece a J.K Rowlling**, y por lo tanto solo estoy utilizando el universo creado por ella como una plataforma para contar mi fanfic (aka historia).

2.** NO recibo remuneración alguna por realizar esto**, ya que la creación de esta historia vino a mi en un sueño, pensé que sería mejor que volviera a las antiguas costumbres de chica de fanfics

3. Si algún personaje que no existiese en el universo de HP aparece, son completa creación personal y solo podrán ser utilizados por autores de fics únicamente con mi autorización.

luego de estas aclaraciones les dejo con la historia

Prólogo

París, la capital de Francia le da la bienvenida desde sus campos elíseos a la primavera mostrando los primeros retoños de las flores; pero nuestra historia comienza un poco más lejos de Londres y del mismo Hogwarts, en el pequeño pueblo de de Niza, la llamada costa azul de Francia. Allí una mujer en una casa costera camina impacientemente esperando la llegada de un invitado.

Suena el timbre, la sirvienta corre a abrir la puerta y con un simple "Bonjour monsieur" (buenos días señor) un hombre de unos 20 y tantos, cabello rojo fuego y unas ojeras muy profundas cruza el umbral es conducido a una sala de descanso en la cual sobre una mesa reposa un juego de té servido y una dama sentada esperando.

Merci beaucoup, Jeanne - la mujer hizo una seña de agradecimiento y la sirvienta se retiró de la habitación.

Vaya con qué lujo estás viviendo ahora!, aún recuerdo cuando te conocí en el andén 9 3/4 cuando tenías 11!, ha pasado mucho tiempo sin vernos, luego del fin de la guerra contra Voldemort tu simplemente desapareciste - el hombre se quedó callado por unos momentos mirándola fijamente, sus ojos azul océano fueron muy famosos y celebrados por los chicos que la pretendían, como también su habilidad para rechazar a cuanto pretendiente se intentara acercársele - han pasado muchos años, ahora hasta eres una mujer casada con una bonita casa y viviendo nada menos que en Francia...

Lamento cortarte la inspiración Percy, pero esta invitación tiene que ver estrictamente con negocios, no pretendo hacer vida social de una vida que ya no existe, ¿deseas té o café? - extendiéndole su taza con agua caliente - hay un tema mucho más importante, además el ministro de magia era la persona que esperaba, realmente no estoy de humor para jugar al mensajero con Londres - ella encoge los hombros - simplemente quiero que todo esto de la reapertura de la investigación termine lo más rápido y limpiamente posible.

Esta bien hablemos de negocios - dijo con resignación - con lo que respecta al Ministerio de Magia Británico ya hemos realizado todo los que nos corresponde como parte del trato y tanto como su esp... -carraspea- su gente también cumplieron. Creo que tanto para ustedes como nosotros no hay rastro alguno que la vinculen a usted con la muerte de Voldemort ni con Harry Potter. Ahora si me permites firmar el acta de visita...

Sin embargo - le cortó ella- si quedó un rastro el cual no ha podido ser borrado ya que es imposible -Ella se quedó en silencio mientras tomaba un sorbo de té, desde la habitación contigua comenzó a llorar un niño pequeño - creo que tienes que ver por ti mismo la razón por la cual llamé al ministro, por favor Percy, si fueras tan amable de seguirme.

Caminaron hasta la puerta de la habitación contigua y la mujer se dio vuelta - en cierta medida agradezco que el ministro haya tomado tantas medidas preventivas y te haya enviado a ti, si al final de cuentas seguimos siendo familia no? - sonrió, mientras el hacía un gesto incómodo - vamos Percy, tu aún crees que sería capaz de hacerte daño? - La verdad es que no - respondió él - pero tu sabes que esto del secretismo no me gusta para nada, pensé que llegar a la oficina del ministerio de magia no sería nada de complicado de mantener, guardar información no es mi especialidad pero puedo hacerlo... sin embargo, luego de la muerte de Voldemort esto es demasiado.

Esa será una habilidad que tendrás que pulir si quieres llegar algún día a ser ministro de magia - sus ojos azules centellaron un instante - por favor entra a la habitación mientras ella cruzaba el umbral -.

Que quieres decir con eso? a caso acabas de ver el futuro? - preguntó intrigado - vamos Abril, dame una pista!

Lo siento, Percy pero no te puedo decir nada al respecto, sólo tómalo como un consejo de una vieja amiga - cruzando los brazos en posición de auto protección -.

El entró en una habitación circular con grandes ventanales cubiertas por delicadas cortinas semi transparentes, en el centro de la habitación se encontraba una cuna para bebés de la cual con ayuda de los brazos de Abril emergió un bebé de unos 3 años, de cabello negro azabache y ojos color océano al igual que su madre.

Percy, yo no soy quién necesita la ayuda del ministerio, es mi él quién necesita la mayor cantidad de protección posible - ella comienza a mecer en sus brazos al pequeño, mientras el niño se cuelga el cuello de la mujer y se acurruca en su pecho-

Entonces ese niño no es hijo de tu marido? quién es el padre? será mejor que me digas la verdad Abril, nada de medias verdades - molesto- si no me dices todo no te podré ayudar.

Está bien, te contaré todo pero tienes que jurarme Percy que jamás repetirás ni una sola palabra de lo que escucharás aquí - mientras ella extendía su mano - Lo juro - estrechando la mano de ella unos filamentos dorados se entrecruzaron entre ambas manos- entonces es así como se hace un juramento inquebrantable - él mira sorprendido - digamos que esta es mi versión del juramento inquebrantable, los magos lo realizan con sus varitas.

Horas después caída la noche Percy Weasley salía de la casa de aquella mujer con el corazón completamente encogido, si hubiera imaginado que la verdad sería de ese tamaño jamás hubiera insistido al ministro de magia venir en su lugar, so pretexto de proteger su integridad física - esto está completamente fuera de todos los límites - mientras se pasaba su pañuelo para sacarse el sudor y desaparecer en un suave chasquido en dirección a la capital de la isla.

Notas:

1. La mujer misteriosa (aka Abril) como el niño que aparecen son creación de Lady Luinwen

2. ¿Qué les pareció? acepto todo tipo de comentarios (si, hasta los tomates) espero ir subiendo de a poco los capis dependiendo de cuan rápido vaya avanzando con esto.


End file.
